Entre el tercer y el cuarto año…
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: La relación Ron y Hermione tal vez ya les traiga un poco cansados, más me di a la tarea de presentar mi versión de los hechos, de la forma en que estos dos empezaron a verse diferente, no únicamente como amigos... JK Rowling es dueña de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre el tercer y el cuarto año… empecé a verte diferente.**

_Me imagino que la relación Ron y Hermione tal vez ya les traiga un poco cansados, más me di a la tarea de presentar mi versión de los hechos, de la forma en que estos dos empezaron a verse diferente, no únicamente como amigos. El inicio de todo se dio a final del tercer año y fue un poco notorio en el cuarto curso (como olvidar los celos de Ron por "Vicky" y las molestias de Hermione por Fleur). En quinto no pasó muy a mayores dentro del libro, pero el sexto… ni se diga. Y del séptimo ya ni hablamos. Los que crean que Harry debió quedarse con su amiga castaña… están visiblemente equivocados, pues ni J.K. lo llegó a insinuar alguna vez. Disfruten de todos modos el breve fic a reserva de la continuación que pienso hacer del sexto libro… y continuar también con mis fics de Inuyasha que ya los abandoné un poco… ¡es que las ideas de otras de mis series favoritas fluyen en mi cerebro! Saludos y recuerden: Personajes y características relacionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la WB. Larga intro…_

Después de meses ignorándola, montado en su terquedad, insistiendo una y otra vez que esa bestia peluda llamada _Crookshanks_ había asesinado a _Scabbers_, porque a pesar de ser una mascota inútil era parte de la familia, Ronald Weasley volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Hermione Granger. En realidad ella también se había comportado irracional, alegando que el pelirrojo le tenía mala voluntad a su gatito por el hecho de que, al parecer, la rata de su amigo le atraía por sobre muchas más que podría haber en el castillo.

Fueron días muy deprimentes para la niña de alborotada cabellera castaña, pues hasta Harry Potter pareció tomar partido por su amigo de ojos azules y evitaba hablarle demasiado. El exceso de materias cursadas, la presión de los deberes, la promesa que le había hecho a Hagrid sobre ayudarle con la defensa de _Buckbeak_, el hipogrifo que lesionó a Draco Malfoy, porque el muy estúpido se había atrevido a retar a esa criatura, amenazaban con acabar con los nervios de la jovencita, y el hecho de que sus mejores amigos parecían haberla abandonado. Sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de todas las cosas.

Al recibir la última misiva de Hagrid sobre el caso de _Buckbeak_ tuvo que ir a buscar a los chicos, a pesar de lo mal que la habían tratado cuando Harry se fugó con Ron a Hogsmeade, a sabiendas que podía ganarse un castigo por desacato a las normas de protección. Los encontró al doblar por uno de los pasillos, en el cual estaba indicado uno de los pasadizos secretos al pueblo en el mapa del Merodeador. No pudo evitar unas lágrimas al verlos tan abatidos… ahora lo importante eran las malas noticias de Hagrid, ya sería suficiente la sanción que tal vez le impusieran al de ojos verdes.

¡Harry, Ron! — pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo pareció lastimarle la garganta… ¿acaso volvería a ignorarla? Corrió hacia ellos.

¿A qué has venido Hermione? — dijo el ojiazul entre molesto y amargado —. ¿Has venido a burlarte de nosotros, a delatarnos con McGonagall? — el tono de su voz estaba engrosándose, haciéndose más masculino… eso le lastimó más el corazón.

No… — respondió tratando de controlar el llanto —. Es sobre Hagrid… ha perdido el caso — y se plantó frente a ellos, sin atreverse a mirarlos otra vez, esperando que tal vez fueran a buscar al guardabosques y la volvieran a dejar sola.

Los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos por un instante. Fue Harry el que habló esta vez.

¿Perdió? — dijo un poco incrédulo, parpadeando visiblemente consternado.

Si — Hermione hacía un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar. Le tendió la carta que apenas hacia unos minutos había recibido —. Me mandó esto.

Ambos jóvenes leyeron la misiva con la vista. La muchacha no se atrevió a interrumpirlos ni a mirarlos, jugando nerviosamente con el borde de su túnica, aunque miró de soslayo al ojiazul… la indiferencia de él la lastimaba mucho más que la del de ojos verdes. Habían tenido varias discusiones desde que se conocieron, pero esa era la más larga y, a su pesar, parecía que sería la última. Cerró un poco los ojos para ya no pensar en eso. A sus catorce años ya estaba dejando de ser una niña y poco a poco su cuerpo cambiaba a formas más femeninas. De la misma manera estaba empezando a cambiar ciertos pensamientos aunque ella se lo negara a sí misma. Los chicos levantaron la vista y se percató que la observaban. Lo bueno es que no le veían bien el rostro tras su espesa mata de cabello, pues sus mejillas se colorearon un poco… Ron la miraba otra vez, y no con mala cara.

Nosotros quedamos de ayudarle — dijo Harry mostrándose avergonzado —, y te dejamos todo el trabajo a ti sola.

Aun podría apelarse — dijo con vocecita aguda, un tanto desesperanzada —, pero no se que más puedo hacer… no se me ocurre nada.

Esta vez ya no trabajaras sola Hermione — dijo Ron con firmeza y se le acercó un poco —. Yo te ayudaré.

La joven se emocionó tanto de que él le ofreciera ayuda… su corazón se liberó de golpe y ya no pudo detener el llanto.

¡Oh, Ron! — y lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello, haciendo que el pelirrojo se agachara a su altura, visiblemente asustado por la reacción de su amiga —. ¡Gracias!

Por… nada — tartamudeó el chico, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue palmearle cuidadosamente la parte alta de la espalda, mientras sus orejas enrojecían furiosamente.

Y de verdad… — la castaña soltó un suspiro y lo liberó de su apretón al notar la vergüenza de su amigo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica —, siento muchísimo lo de _Scabbers_.

No te apures — le dirigió una sonrisa, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Estaba esperando esta confesión de su parte para soltar también la suya —, ya estaba viejo y no servía para nada.

Harry también sonrió abiertamente… sus mejores amigos volverían a ser amigos entre ellos, y nuevamente estarían juntos los tres.

Esos últimos días del curso fueron muy apurados y ajetreados, pero con la amistad renovada las cosas que sucedieron fueron más llevaderas. Harry contaba con la ayuda incondicional de sus dos compañeros y fieles amigos, Ron apoyaba a su camarada y Hermione ya no se sentía perdida… aunque siguiera discutiendo con el ojiazul estaba otra vez a su lado.

Ron tampoco había disfrutado del todo la separación, pero no le iba a admitir a ella que de verdad había sido un descuidado con su mascota… más fácil echarle la culpa al gato. Cuando podía se daba tiempo de mirarla, y trataba que fuera una mirada de desagrado, le hacía burlas más hirientes en clase y no perdía la oportunidad de hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre temas a los cuales sabía que la joven era muy susceptible. Pero en realidad no se encontraba nada contento con la situación. No dejaba de pensar que estaba teniendo una conducta digna de un estúpido altanero como Malfoy, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Por lo menos él tenía a Harry para hablar mal de Hermione.

Fred y George decidieron no dar más su opinión y, aunque Percy le llamó la atención por no haber cumplido correctamente con varios deberes, dado que ni al de ojos verdes le ayudaba la castaña, también se hizo el que no le importaba mucho la situación. Pero Ginny fue bastante fastidiosa y hasta Hagrid le había llamado la atención a Harry y a él por ser unos desconsiderados e insensibles con la muchacha, que en esos tres años les había brindado amistad sincera y ayuda cuando se lo pedían.

Hola Hagrid — dijo Ron cuando fueron a visitarlo, unos días después de que Sirius Black entró en la torre de Gryffindor para tratar de matar a Harry, aunque al parecer se equivocó de cama y casi acaba con el ojiazul. Ante sus gritos desaforados, Black huyó despavorido —. Me imagino que quieres los detalles del ataque del sábado, ¿no? — parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ya me lo han contado — dijo un tanto seco el guardabosques al abrirles la puerta de su cabaña.

Vaya — dijo el joven un poco ofendido… ¿para qué los había convidado entonces?

Tengo algo que comentarles — les dijo el grueso hombre al sentarse a la mesa para tomar el té, esa era la razón de la invitación —, esto es algo serio — y los miró con un semblante digno de McGonagall.

¿Qué es? — preguntó Harry con verdadera curiosidad, Hagrid no acostumbraba a ser tan serio con ellos.

Hermione — dijo Hagrid sin cambiar el gesto.

¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Ron tratando de disimular una pizca de preocupación en la voz… ¿acaso le ocurría algo a su amiga… ex amiga?

Está muy mal, eso es lo que le pasa — habló el guardabosques mirando a ambos con un gesto de reproche —. Me ha venido a visitar con mucha frecuencia desde las Navidades. Se encuentra sola porque ustedes… se disgustaron con ella, primero por la Saeta de Fuego y ahora por culpa del gato.

¡Esa bestia se comió a _Scabbers_! — exclamó el pelirrojo de malhumor… así que la fastidiosa de su amiga se había ido a quejar… que patética resultaba.

¡Por qué su gato hizo lo que todos los gatos! — prosiguió Hagrid levantando un poco la voz para serenar al joven —. Hermione ha llorado, ¿saben? Creó que abarca más de lo que puede, con tantas materias aun se dio tiempo para conseguirme algo útil para la defensa de _Buckbeack_…

Les soltó un pequeño discurso sobre que sabía lo atareados que estaban y que comprendía que, entre tantas ocupaciones, no se hubieran dado tiempo de buscar también algo más para ayudarle. De todas formas les agradecía la ayuda incondicional que sabía le brindaban en esos momentos en que necesitaba apoyo moral.

… Pero tengo que decirles que creía que valoraban más a su amiga que a las escobas o a las ratas. Nada más — los dos chicos se miraron azorados, y Ron por lo menos más que Harry —. Sufrió mucho cuando se enteró que Black estuvo a punto de matarte Ron — esta vez suavizó un poco más el tono al dirigirse al pelirrojo, como para que abriera los ojos y dejara de ser tan orgulloso… su amiga, por más malestares que les haya causado, no merecía ese trato de su parte —. Hermione tiene buen corazón. Y ustedes dos sin dirigirle la palabra…

¿Acaso su amigo se sentía como él, un verdadero idiota por haber sido tan grosero con ella? Y todo por una rata inútil y un gato deforme. Los días en la biblioteca y en la sala común, consultando gran cantidad de libros, aunque fueran aburridos, no estuvieron del todo mal. Hermione era experta en hablar hasta por los codos, pero se veía más tranquila, relajada y sonriente hasta donde se podía, pues hacer deberes para muchas materias parecía haberle causado estragos de sueño. A pesar de eso parecía verse más… ¿encantadora? Por lo menos estaba mejor que Millicet Bulstrode, Eloise Midgeon o Pansy Parkinson.

¡Todavía podemos apelar Hagrid! — dijo Ron con entusiasmo cuando regresaban de la última clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, acompañando a Hagrid con rumbo al castillo —. ¡No tires la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello!

No servirá de mucho, Ron — le dijo Hagrid con tristeza —. Lucius Malfoy tiene a la comisión en el bolsillo…

El corpulento hombre desvió su camino con rumbo a su cabaña, tratando de disimular gruesas lágrimas por la suerte de su querida mascota. Los tres amigos lo miraron alejarse, y escucharon atrás de ellos una burlona voz.

¡Mírenlo como llora!

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando muy de cerca.

¿Han visto algo tan patético como ese monigote? — dijo el oxigenado muchacho —. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Harry y Ron les lanzaron una mirada asesina y se disponían a ir por ellos, aunque significara pelear con los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle y tal vez ganarse un castigo; pero Hermione se les adelantó… ¡PLAF! dándole a Malfoy una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas, fulminándolo con sus pupilas cafés. Todos los chicos, incluso el mismo Malfoy, se quedaron atónitos ante ese actuar de la castaña. Ella estaba decidida a golpearlo otra vez.

¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, tú grandísimo puerco… malvado!

¡Hermione! — dijo Ron con voz un tanto débil, tratando de sujetarle la mano.

Suéltame Ronald — protestó y sacó rápidamente la varita de su túnica, dispuesta también a lanzarle un maleficio.

No vale la pena — insistió Ron agarrándole esta vez el antebrazo —, es una basura.

Sabedores de lo buena que es Hermione con los hechizos, Malfoy Crabbe y Goyle pusieron pies en polvorosa. El rubio se dio tiempo de lanzarles una mirada de infinita molestia. El pelirrojo soltó la extremidad de su amiga… los dos parecían enrojecidos de las mejillas.

¿Estuvo mal? — preguntó la muchacha con inocencia.

No… estuvo genial — admitió el ojiazul sonriéndole abiertamente.

El final del curso fue tan dramático como los anteriores. Y como no, si la rata de Ron, _Scabbers,_ había permanecido oculta entre las sombras del castillo, huyendo de Sirius Black… resulta que no era una simple rata como habían creído por doce largos años, sino un animago ilegal llamado Peter Pettigrew, un muy buen amigo del papá de Harry en el colegio, que lo había traicionado al hacerse mortífago y delatar a la familia Potter ante Lord Voldemort. El gato de Hermione sí que se había dado cuenta de que no era ninguna rata, por ello lo estuvo acosando todo el tiempo. Asimismo Sirius Black era un animago no registrado y Remus Lupin, quien también fuera amigo de los Potter, era un hombre lobo y había fungido como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante todo el ciclo. Los antiguos condiscípulos estaban juntos una vez más, mas no puede llamarse que fuera una reunión de camaradería como antaño, en aquellos buenos tiempos del colegio.

¡Ron, corre! — le gritó Harry cuando notó la presencia del enorme perro negro que lo había acosando en _Privet Drive_, el _Grim_, el augurio de muerte. El gigantesco can se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo antes de darle tiempo de levantarse del suelo mientras el chico había perseguido a su rata, la cual estaba huyendo del gato de Hermione.

¡Noooo! — gritó la castaña muerta de miedo, ¿qué pensaba hacer ese ser del infierno a su querido amigo?

Harry y Hermione corrieron tras ellos. El perrazo llevaba a Ron como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y no lo soltó ni cuando entró por un hueco que se encontraba debajo del sauce boxeador. El joven se resistía y lo único que consiguió fue que se le rompiera una pierna al forcejear. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar frente a Harry, lo importante era salvar al ojiazul del temible destino que tal vez le esperaba. Los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Casa de los Gritos son del todo conocidos. Se descubrió parte de la verdad en torno a como es que Voldemort pudo encontrar a los padres de Harry… Sirius Black resultaba ser inocente y pensaba vengarse del traidor de Pettigrew. Las cosas pudieron haber salido mejor si no es porque Severus Snape se apareció en el momento menos esperado. Harry tuvo que "mandarlo a dormir" con un potente hechizo desarmador, pues tenía curiosidad por saber esa verdad desconocida para él. Por decisión del mismo Harry entregarían a Pettigrew al ministerio, así Sirius quedaría libre y, al ser su padrino, podría irse a vivir con él. Los acontecimientos parecieron jugar en su contra, pero por lo menos no habían perdido un amigo.

¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó con voz dulce Hermione a Ron, ayudándole a caminar con cuidado. La pierna que Sirius le había roto ya se encontraba en cabestrillo. El fugitivo le pidió una disculpa por casi arrancarle la extremidad y Lupin se la acomodó lo mejor que pudo para poder llevarlo a la enfermería.

Creo que van a tener que cortármela… — dijo el pelirrojo visiblemente consternado, dejándose caer en una piedra la salir de la Casa de los Gritos por el pasadizo bajo el sauce Boxeador — no tiene remedio… está muy grave — parecía a punto de llorar.

Ya verás que la señora Pomfrey te la va a dejar muy bien — ella lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y conmiseración… con esa carita de puchero cualquier mujer se enternecería. Le dedicó una caricia en la mano que tenía sujeta.

No tiene remedio — siguió el ojiazul sin mirarla del todo… pero internamente sintió un suave cosquilleo con esa caricia —, voy a quedar paralítico.

La salida de la luna llena volvió a cargar el ambiente de tensión y miedo, pues Lupin no había bebido la poción que hace años consumía para tranquilizarse durante la transformación. Era muy peligroso.

El ciclo llegó a su fin y, al parecer de Dumbledore, creía que un temor de hace doce años volvería con más seguridad tras la huída de Pettigrew, conocido como _Colagusano_ entre sus amigos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Más sin embargo no permitió que los adolescentes se mortificaran por ello. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts debían de continuar con la normalidad de sus vidas, pues la juventud se vive una vez y hay que disfrutarla… llegaría el tiempo en que las cosas fueran terribles, pero aun no era así, no había que precipitar las cosas.

El verano estuvo llenó de algunas alegrías. Los Mundiales de Quidditch eran el acontecimiento más esperado de la comunidad mágica, y ese año se celebrarían en Inglaterra. Nuestros amigos fueron cortésmente invitados a asistir, el señor Weasley había conseguido varias entradas para su familia por ser empleado del Ministerio de Magia inglés. Hermione arribó a la Madriguera dos días antes de que Harry llegara. Sus padres, aunque no comprendían del todo el mundo de la magia, habían consentido en que su hija debía adentrarse más en esa comunidad de la que ya no podría salir, pues pertenecía a ellos. Ron platicó con ella en muy pocas ocasiones, en esos días traían la euforia del partido a flor de piel, y la castaña no era demasiado fanática del juego. Sus clases de vuelo, al menos para la joven, habían sido un verdadero desastre. Hasta le pareció una exageración que, después del partido, su amigo ojiazul hablara de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro que había sido seleccionado como el mejor jugador de quidditch de los últimos cien años, con un tono de idiota perdido y admiración desmedida… ni Harry hacía ese tipo de niñerías. La celebración terminó con un ataque por parte de antiguos partidarios de Voldemort, algunos que habían permanecido escondidos por todos estos años. Los del Ministerio no supieron que hacer, y nuestros amigos se vieron involucrados en un incidente porque alguien desconocido le robó la varita a Harry para conjurar la "Marca Tenebrosa"… la señal de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Al llegar al colegio recibieron una noticia sorprendente. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sería sede de un torneo que hace bastante tiempo no se realizaba, pero que había sido una verdadera tradición en cuanto al uso de la magia se refería: el Torneo de los Tres Magos. A mediados del primer trimestre del curso llegaron las otras dos escuelas de magia europeas: el instituto Durmstrang, cuya sede estaba enclavada en algún lugar del Norte del continente, y la academia Beauxbatons, localizada en Francia. Los alumnos de estas escuelas fueron recibidos con admiración, especialmente los de Durmstrang, entre cuyos estudiantes se encontraba el ídolo de las multitudes en ese momento, por su espectacular actuación en los Mundiales de Quidditch: el gran buscador búlgaro Viktor Krum. Ron estaba que no podía creérselo, y planeaba a todas horas como pedirle un autógrafo. El joven jugador parecía rodeado todo el tiempo por locas admiradoras, que querían de él más que eso.

Para participar en el torneo habían impuesto ciertas restricciones en cuanto a la edad… ni Fred ni George pudieron subscribirse, pues aun no cumplían diecisiete años. Entre lo ocurrido en los Mundiales de Quidditch y la expectativa generada por saber quien sería seleccionado para representar a cada una de las escuelas, junto con otras preocupaciones, ocupaban esta vez los pensamientos de los tres amigos. No se sabe la forma, pero el nombre de Harry Potter fue seleccionado por el Cáliz de Fuego, y eso desató una serie de acontecimientos en los cuales el de ojos verdes jamás hubiera querido involucrarse. El primero de ellos fue la desconfianza. Ron se mostró bastante disgustado con el de negros cabellos, pensó que de alguna u otra forma había hecho trampa para poder participar y, lo peor de todo, al menos desde su punto de vista, no había sido capaz de confiarle a él, su mejor amigo, la forma de hacerlo. Hermione pensó al principio de semejante manera, más recapacitó antes de decir algo negativo, pues en realidad no creía que Harry hubiera querido estar metido en algo peligroso por el sólo hecho de llamar más la atención. Por si no fuera ya lo suficientemente famoso, hecho que en realidad le daba más pesadumbres que nada.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña el tratar de ser amiga de los dos inmaduros y convencerlos de que se disculparan el uno con el otro… especialmente Ron. Pero el ojiazul era de lo más obstinado, si ella lo sabía bastante bien, y, aunque en el fondo le parecía verdad el hecho de que su amigo de negros cabellos la estaba pasando lo suficiente mal por algo que ni siquiera lo planeó, durante un corto lapso de tiempo quiso sacar todo el coraje atravesado por los sentimientos de inferioridad que varias veces llegaba a sentir, porque Harry tuviera toda la atención del mundo mágico sobre su persona. Como si el pobre la hubiera buscado.

Un día, cerca ya de la primera prueba…

Harry se encontraba cerca del lago, junto con Neville, descansando ese fin de semana. Éste último le platicaba emocionado sobre la diversidad de plantas acuáticas mágicas de Inglaterra y sus diferentes usos. El de verdes ojos parecía aburrido y apenas si exclamaba algo, para no darle a entender a su joven compañero que se lo estaba pasando mal. Neville era un buen amigo y colega, pero nada que ver con Ron o con Hermione. Y hablando de los aludidos… se acercaban a su posición, seguidos muy de cerca por Ginny. Ambos parecían decirse algo en voz baja, pues el pelirrojo estaba un poco inclinado a la altura de la castaña, hablándole casi pegado al oído. Ella lucía un tanto abochornada por su proximidad.

¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? — le preguntó la chica muy quedito, en respuesta a lo que consideraba una petición. A pesar de su incomodidad no se había apartado del ojiazul.

Yo no voy a hablar con él — respondió un poco alto. Los dos volvieron la vista a Harry y la muchacha pareció contrariada.

Ron, esto es ridículo — dijo sin atreverse a moverse, como si temiera que el de ojos verdes fuera a hacerle daño… mejor quedarse junto a él.

Anda ya — la apuró empujándola un poco hacia adelante, no obstante trató de ser delicado para no tirarla.

Hermione avanzó, aunque le dirigió una mirada un tanto suplicante al ojiazul antes de encarar a Harry. Éste le hizo un ademán un tanto autoritario con la cabeza para que siguiera caminando. Ginny se acercó al fin a su hermano y lo miró con reproche, sin decir ni media palabra. El muchacho de ojos verdes se levantó un tanto desafiante y dio unos pasos hacia su amiga. En estas últimas semanas la había pasado únicamente acompañado de ella, y no era del todo agradable, para ninguno de los dos, que Ron no estuviera junto a ellos.

¡Hola Harry! — le saludó con un tono de tonta y con una sonrisa fingida de "no pasa nada". Suspiró un poco antes de continuar hablando —. Ron me dijo que… Seamus le dijo que Dean le dijo a Parvati que Hagrid quiere verte — dijo atropelladamente y dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia el pelirrojo, buscando su aprobación por tan falso argumento. El chico parecía tener cara de piedra, como si esperara una reacción por parte de su colega, una reacción que lo provocara para partirle la cara.

Pues dile que… — el de gafas iba a replicar, más se quedó con gesto de… — ¿qué? — preguntó abriendo los ojos de más… ¿qué tontería le estaba diciendo Hermione?

La muchacha suspiró hondamente y sonrió otra vez. Eso había salido muy mal… ¿es que Ron no podía tener buenas ideas?

Ron me dijo que… — prefirió no decirlo todo, sonaba tan insulso —. No me hagas repetirlo — y le dirigió una mirada de conmiseración a su amigo de verdes ojos y negros cabellos —. Hagrid quiere verte esta noche… dice que es algo que te interesara.

Aaa… — el moreno pareció atontado por un segundo y luego reaccionó con un poco de molestia… ¿por qué Ron era tan cobarde para enfrentarlo de una buena vez? También tenía ganas de pelearse a golpes con él por ser tan idiota. Levantó la voz, mirando fieramente al ojiazul —. Pues dile a Ron… — dijo con firmeza cuando fue interrumpido por la disgustada voz de la castaña.

¡No soy una lechuza Harry! — gritó y, antes de volver sobre sus pasos, recalcó —. ¡Arreglen sus propios problemas! — se fue indignada y ni se molestó en esperar a su pecoso amigo, llevándose a Ginny con ella.

Los muchachos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes y el pelirrojo se fue tras las chicas. Neville había decidido mantener la distancia, consiente como era de que los tres hasta ahora inseparables compañeros debían volver a estar juntos, ahora que Harry los necesitaba más que nunca para enfrentar las dificultades que tenía por delante.

Todo el esfuerzo realizado durante la primera prueba hizo que Ron aceptara al fin que Harry nunca le había mentido. Después de eso volvieron a ser los buenos camaradas que solían ser y el ojiazul se empeñó un poco en ayudarle a descifrar el enigma del huevo chirriante y, ¿por qué no?, recuperar momentos de ocio juntos.

¡Harry, has estado genial! — le dijo Hermione con voz chillona al alcanzarlo en la carpa donde se había mantenido antes de su participación en la primera prueba, la cual había sido enfrentar a un poderoso y peligroso dragón _Colacuerno húngaro_. Estaba recuperándose de algunas heridas sufridas. Su amiga parecía haberse herido ella misma con sus uñas, pues tenía marcas en la cara —. ¡Impresionante! ¡De verdad!

Detrás de ella había entrado Ron. Se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Harry — dijo muy serio el ojiazul, mirando a su amigo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Su expresión era de susto —, quienquiera que puso tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego… creo que quería que murieras.

¿Los has comprendido al fin, eh? — respondió muy fríamente el de ojos verdes —. Veo que te ha costado trabajo… pero no me extraña.

El pelirrojo no supo que decir, admitiendo sin palabras que se había comportado como un verdadero gusarajo. Estaba buscando las señales adecuadas para disculparse de verdad. Hermione los miraba a ambos, expectante. Harry comprendió que no era necesario oír excusas… Ron le creía ahora y eso era lo mejor que había pasado desde hace tiempo.

Está bien así — dijo antes de permitirle hablar —. Olvídate de todo el asunto.

No — replicó Ron —. Yo nunca debería…

¡Olvídalo de una buena vez! — el de gafas levantó un poco la voz.

El pelirrojo sonrió tímidamente, el moreno correspondió a la sonrisa. La castaña, así de pronto, echó a llorar… ¡los hombres podían ser unos verdaderos atolondrados! Se sintió contentísima en su fuero interno.

¡No hay por qué llorar! — le dijo Harry, desconcertado por esa reacción.

¡Son un verdadero par de tontos! — levantó la voz mientras golpeó el suelo de una patada, descargando en ese golpe el malestar que también había acumulado esos días, pues las ganas de zarandear a uno y otro las había aguantado. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerla, les dio a ambos un abrazo, apretando un poco más al ojiazul y casi plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Salió corriendo y gritando de alegría.

¡Cómo se pone! — comentó Ron negando con la cabeza, tal vez para disimular el pequeño sonrojo de sus orejas —. Vamos Harry, están a punto de darte la puntuación.

_Nota: Iba a ser cortito pero no pude resistir la tentación de hacer lo más explicativo posible. Tomé algunos diálogos tanto de los libros como de las películas, en algunos momentos verdaderamente significativos que daban a entender la explícita relación que ya se estaba cocinando entre ese par. Saludos y en la siguiente parte… donde los celos salieron más a flote, jejeje, el Baile de Navidad y la conclusión del cuarto curso._


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre el tercer y el cuarto año (segunda parte)**

La cercanía del anunciado Baile de Navidad les había puesto a los muchachos en un predicamento y los cabellos casi de punta… ¿cómo invitarían a una chica para que fuera su pareja de baile? Hermione no hizo más que mirarlos… a Harry con lástima y a Ron con enfado disimulado… los hombres solían ser atolondrados. Al parecer de la castaña, sus amigos actuarían precipitadamente y sin nada de tacto para conseguir invitar a dos muchachas que los traían un poco alucinados. Cho Chang, la guapa buscadora de Ravenclaw, al de gafas; y la pesada Fleur Delacour, la alzada señorita de Beauxbatons, al ojiazul. Claro que reconocía que las dos eran mucho más atractivas que ella, pero eso no le quitaba de la cabeza que Fleur era una plasta y Ron un imbécil retrasado mental por tratar de ligar con una chica boba, cuyo único mérito era parecer una luminaria de Hollywood. En fin, no iba a esperar toda la vida a que el pelirrojo dejara de ser un torpe para fijarse en que es una chica, así que aceptó a regañadientes la invitación de quien menos esperaba… Viktor Krum se lo solicitó casi el mismo día en que la fiesta fue anunciada. La muchacha le dio un poco de largas, esperanzada en que su amigo se lo pidiera pero, al ver que ese bobo traía una gruesa venda en los ojos, no le quedó más que aceptar.

Harry, tenemos que hacer algo o nos quedaremos sin pareja para el mentado baile — había dicho Ron a la desesperada cuando faltaban pocos días para esa celebración especial.

¿Ya tienes puesto el ojo en alguien? — preguntó el aludido sin poder disimular su bochorno —. ¿Tienes un plan?

Pues… — el ojiazul se ruborizó en exceso, sin querer decirle a su amigo que ya había pensado en su pareja ideal para el baile — no se a quién pedírselo… ¿y tú?

Yo… — el de verdes ojos pareció más abochornado… tampoco pensaba confesarse.

Oye Hermione… — Ron se dirigió a su amiga como si nada, tal vez ella le brinde su ayuda incondicional para poder explayarse frente a las mujeres — ¿tienes alguna idea de quien pudiera salir conmigo?

La aludida se guardó las ganas de abofetearlo… mira que preguntarle eso. Se enfurruñó pero trató de sonar indiferente.

¿Por qué no se lo pides a Eloise Midgeon? — sugirió empleando el mismo tono de despreocupación que él utilizó —. Es bastante simpática y se que aun no tiene pareja.

Tiene la nariz chueca y bastantes barros — contestó el joven sin disimular su desagrado —. Eso arruinaría mi reputación.

¿O sea que… pretendes ligar a la más guapa que puedas, aunque sea toda una idiota? — esta vez no pudo ocultar irritación, casi se desgañita fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eee… — el chico la miró extrañado por su reacción —. No suena mal… ¿conoces a alguien así? — preguntó con un poco de pena.

¡Me voy a dormir! — Hermione se levantó precipitadamente tomando su redacción y, sin decir más, les dio la espalda y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Harry y Ron parpadearon anonadados.

¿Sabes que mosca le picó? — el ojiazul miró a su amigo. Éste negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo: su amiga a veces se ponía histérica por cualquier tontería.

Al siguiente día los chicos recibieron la amable negativa de sus prospectas. Harry estaba en la sala común, digiriendo el hecho de que, por cobarde, Cho Chang saldría al baile con Cedric Diggory, el campeón favorito de casi todos en Hogwarts. Eso podría significar que tal vez hasta terminaran siendo novios. El joven de la cicatriz en la frente sería muy héroe, pero no había tenido el valor de hablar antes con la muchacha… por eso se la ganaron. Ron llegó seguido de Ginny, se veía tan consternado y le dijo que Fleur ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, mirándolo como si fuera una basura. Y es que el ojiazul, según observó su pequeña hermana, fue menos sutil que el moreno, llamando a gritos a la señorita de Beauxbatons… era obvio que no le haría el menor caso.

¿Y a ti como te fue? — le preguntó el pelirrojo a su camarada.

Mal… Cho ira con Cedric — al de ojos esmeraldas se le salió un suspiro por lo bajo.

¿Cho? — Ron abrió los ojos como platos —. ¿Pensabas ir con Cho Chang?

Harry afirmó con desgana.

Bueno… — dijo el de cabellera rojiza, animándose un poco ante esa noticia — a parte de nosotros, Neville no tendrá pareja — y empezó a reírse —. ¿Sabes a quién se lo pidió él? — preguntó en tono de burla —. ¡A Hermione! — ahora no pudo controlar la risa, carcajeándose abiertamente —. Dice que ella ha sido muy buena amiga, pero le dijo que ya tenía pareja… ¿puedes creerlo?

¿En serio? — Harry parpadeó extrañado y un poco asombrado ante semejante chisme. Ginny pareció molestarse con su hermano, pues lo quedó mirando de muy fea manera.

Pero si está clarísimo… Hermione no quería ir con Neville — de tanta risa casi se cae del sillón —. ¿Quién querría ir con él?

¡No digas eso! — le reprochó su hermanita.

En ese momento la aludida llegó a la sala común y los miró un poco extrañada. Los dos jóvenes ya se reían muy fuerte, aunque Ron hacía un escándalo peor que Harry.

¿Por qué no bajaron a cenar? — les cuestionó… era raro que el tragón de Ronald se perdiera una cena.

Los muchachos no le contestaron al momento, carcajeándose sin parar.

Porque les dieron calabazas a los dos — Ginny se les adelantó a contestar con enfado, fulminándolos con la mirada. Eso les cortó la risa de golpe… fue algo muy bajo de parte de la pelirroja el exhibir sus fracasos.

Gracias Ginny — ironizó Ron —, no te hubieras molestado.

Fue un placer — respondió sarcásticamente la jovencita.

¿Así que todas las guapas están ocupadas Ron? — Hermione los miró con burla, especialmente al atontado pelirrojo… eso le pasaba por ser tan bobo retrasado mental —. ¿Saldrás entonces con Eloise Midgeon? — agregó con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

El ojiazul la quedó mirando con la boca abierta… era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de algo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto. Hermione es una chica, tal vez no tan atractiva como Fleur Delacour, pero es una chica bonita… y era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Harry también pareció reaccionar… ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que su compañera, y la hermana de su mejor amigo, son chicas? Se hubieran ahorrado tantas dificultades y vergüenzas.

Hermione… — dijo Ron en un susurro en tanto su expresión cambió a una más esperanzada — Neville tiene razón, eres una chica.

¿De verdad? — interrumpió ácidamente con los brazos cruzados, esta vez con gesto enfadado —. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta… es bueno que lo notes — puntualizó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Parecía que Harry y Ginny se habían vuelto invisibles a sus ojos.

Oh, vamos — dijo el pelirrojo a modo de disculpa —, eres una chica, así que… ¿por qué no eres mi pareja para el baile? — y le sonrió tímidamente, en la espera de una respuesta positiva, pues no creía que alguien más se hubiera fijado en el pequeño detalle de la recién descubierta feminidad de su amiga.

No puedo — contestó la joven algo cohibida y dejó de mirarlo… si el grandísimo idiota se lo hubiera pedido desde el primer día… —, ya tengo pareja para ir.

Ron parpadeó sin quitarle la vista de encima… eso no podía ser posible, tenía que ser mentira o chiste. Se le acercó un poco.

Ya, no bromees — le sonrió un poco más abiertamente —, eso se lo dijiste a Neville para no ir con él.

La castaña se enojó de más… ¿quién pensaba ese mequetrefe que era ella? No era nada igual a él, ella no buscaba al más guapo, si no a… su alma gemela, aunque fuera un poco inconsciente, despistado y holgazán.

¡¿Crees que nadie se había dado cuenta de que soy una chica? — le levantó la voz otra vez y se apartó de su lado —. ¡Alguien me invitó primero que tú, y que Neville! — y se encaminó algo apurada hacia el cuarto de las chicas, después de lanzarle una última mirada fúrica —. ¡Y le dije que sí! — retirándose muy ofendida.

Esta vez Ron no supo que más decir… ¿de verdad, alguien invitó a su amiga? ¿Quién era ese… aparecido de quien sabe donde, que había tenido el descaro hasta de adelantársele a Neville? Volvió a ver a los otros dos, como si recordara de repente que no estaba solo.

Esto es ridículo — su voz sonó algo alterada por la impactante noticia —. Ginny, creo que podrías ir al baile con Harry… — pareció querer retornar a la calma y hacer como si nada pasara —. ¿Y con quién va a ir Hermione? — pero ya no quiso quedarse con esa duda.

Eso es asunto de ella — puntualizó la pelirroja para dar por zanjado el tema —. Yo no te lo voy a decir — y su voz pareció entristecerse un poco —. Y no puedo ir con Harry porque… — le dirigió una mirada momentáneamente triste al de ojos esmeralda — Neville me invitó. Le dije que sí porque si no… no podría ir al baile por no tener edad — se encaminó lentamente a la salida, guardándose un último suspiro… si ellos supieran —. Veré si queda algo de cenar — se fue mientras otros de sus compañeros de Gryffindor regresaban del comedor.

¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres? — preguntó Ron volviendo la vista a Harry. Éste se limitó a negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros… ni hablar, habría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Durante dos días Ron estuvo insistente con Hermione para sonsacarle quien era el ingenuo que la invitó. La joven únicamente le daba evasivas y trataba de alejarse un poco de él cuando tocaba el tema. Hasta Harry estaba fastidiado de la insistente conducta de Ron. Pensándolo bien, el de ojos esmeralda no estaba nada preocupado por ello, hasta le pareció bien que su amiga haya aceptado salir con otro. Eso y más se merecían por ser tan ciegos. Ellos se habían comportado como unos auténticos idiotas por andar tonteando, sin fijarse en que a su lado caminaba una chica.

El día del Baile fue peor, el ojiazul estaba tan distraído acosándola con preguntas que ni atención estaba poniendo la partida de bolas de nieve que jugaban con sus hermanos. Terminó comiendo del agua congelada cuando ella se retiró tres horas antes para arreglarse… ¿por qué necesitaba tanto tiempo para emperifollarse? ¿Acaso pensaba metamorfosearse o algo por el estilo para pasar de incógnito? Harry prefirió no decir ni media palabra ante esto, mientras los gemelos no dejaban de burlarse de su "pequeño hermano" y terminaron por cubrirlo de nieve. Lo que verdaderamente mortificaba al chico de gafas era no hacer el ridículo en el baile, frente a todo el colegio y los invitados. Salió del baño con su túnica de gala y encontró a su amigo con cara de absoluto horror, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto… la túnica de gala del pelirrojo era digna de un mueso de antigüedades. Después de ayudarle a serenarse bajaron a la sala común para reunirse con sus compañeros de casa y dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Ron levantaba la vista por encima de todos, tratando de distinguir a Hermione entre la multitud. No la vieron por ningún lado.

¿Crees que de verdad alguien la invitó? — le preguntó a Harry en tono levemente burlón… si la castaña no estaba ahí era obvio que nadie la había invitado.

Pues se veía muy segura — afirmó el moreno sin querer especular nada.

Tal vez al final era puro cuento — dijo el ojiazul un poco más animado —. Bien pudo ir conmigo… pero ella se lo pierde — concluyó sin disimular del todo su énfasis de superioridad, como si fuera el más galán de Hogwarts, deseable para las mujeres.

Mmm… — el de verdes pupilas no quiso darle la razón y hasta hizo el esfuerzo de no poner los ojos en blanco —. Vamos ya que te están esperando.

Harry iba acompañado por Parvati Patil, compañera de ellos en el mismo curso, y una chica bastante agraciada para ser justos. Bajaron con rumbo al hall, donde la pareja de Ron, Padma, hermana gemela de Parvati, aguardaba por su pareja. Fue la rápida medida de Harry para salir al paso y conseguir pareja, para no quedar mal ante todos. Cuando entraron al salón pudieron distinguir bien a la hermosa acompañante de Viktor Krum… Hermione. Los dos, bueno, todos los jóvenes asistentes en el Gran Comedor abrieron momentáneamente la boca en señal de sorpresa, al ver a la chica "_sabelotodo_" del brazo del jugador búlgaro, el mejor buscador de quidditch de los últimos años. La muchacha lucía tan diferente de lo habitual, y se veía realmente encantadora enfundada en ese vestido azul celeste, regalándoles una sonrisa tímida a sus amigos al pasar cerca de donde estaban.

¿Es… Hermione Granger? — Padma, junto a Ron, no pudo evitar la exclamación de asombro mal disimulado cuando la castaña pasó por el lugar donde aguardaban para entrar al Gran Comedor. La aludida les dedicó un pequeño saludo con la mano antes de continuar con su andar… los campeones y sus parejas entrarían primero —. Se ve tan… distinta — no pudo guardarse el comentario un tanto envidioso.

No… — dijo Ron en tono de coraje disimulado, entornando un poco los ojos para no verla más — no lo es — ¿con qué Viktor Krum había sido el descarado atrevido que la invitó?

Hermione pasó la primera parte de la fiesta al lado del búlgaro, el cual parecía poner todo su empeño en ser amable y cortés con ella, hablando más de lo que Harry recordaba haberlo oído. Bailaron varias piezas y se veían muy contentos, como disfrutando de su compañía. Harry y Ron no fueron nada caballerosos con sus respectivas acompañantes. El de ojos verdes bailó la primera pieza con Parvati por educación, y para cumplir con su papel de campeón representante de Hogwarts. De ahí decidió sentarse e ignorarla un poco, observando sin mucho disimulo hacia donde Cho Chang y Cedric Diggory parecían divertirse de lo lindo. También, de vez en cuando, miraba alternativamente la cara agria de Ron y el gesto feliz de Hermione a lo lejos. El ojiazul fue peor de maleducado, ni bailó con Padma ni le dijo nada; dedicándose a lanzar miradas de completa furia hacia su amiga castaña y Viktor Krum… el búlgaro metiche merecía morir de la peor manera posible. Viéndolo bien… Krum no era la gran cosa, ni siquiera era tan buen jugador como todos afirmaban. Ásperamente le contestó a su acompañante cuando ésta le reclamó por bailar, sin dignarse siquiera a verla directamente, como concentrando todo su poder mágico en sus azules pupilas, para lanzarle a ese miserable una maldición imperdonable. Aproximadamente media hora después de iniciado el baile propiamente dicho, Hermione se acercó a donde ellos estaban sentados. Se veía algo sofocada pero alegre.

¡Hola chicos! — les saludó amablemente mirándolos a ambos y dedicándoles una sonrisa linda… la que había arreglado hacia ya algún tiempo, gracias a un incidente con Malfoy —. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a Viktor y a mí? — les señaló una mesa un poco alejada del centro de la pista —. Él fue por un poco de ponche para todos.

Harry pensaba levantarse gustosamente, tal vez Krum le pudiera explicar como dominar el "amago de Wronski"… pero Ron lo detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse. Sus pupilas parecían taladrar a su amiga.

No vamos a ir contigo ni con Krum — puntualizó la última palabra, casi parecía haber soltado un gruñido rabioso. La joven parpadeó un poco extrañada… ¿qué le pasaba a ese tonto?

Oye Ron… — dijo dudosa — ¿por qué estás…?

Ni la dejó terminar y se incorporó bruscamente para gritarle de cerca.

¡Estás confraternizando con el enemigo! — espetó visiblemente airado —. ¡Krum es el rival de Harry! ¡Ahora te utilizara para vencerlo, para vencer a Hogwarts!

¡¿Qué? — la muchacha abrió y cerró la boca visiblemente sorprendida, ¿cómo podía el pelirrojo pensar algo tan bajo de ella? —. ¿¡Estás insinuando que voy a traicionar a Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — el tono de su voz tembló… señal de que explotaría también.

Pues eso parece… estás saliendo con él — contestó entre sarcástico y rudo, sin dejar de mirarla con muchísimo enfado, olvidando por completo que estaban rodeados de curiosos que en ese momento les prestaron atención… las discusiones de ese par de "amigos" les llegaban a parecer muy graciosas.

Oye Ron… — Harry trató de suavizar las cosas. Hasta a él le pareció un poco… el argumento de su amigo —, yo no creó que… — mala suerte porque ya no le prestaban la más mínima atención, concentrados en ver quien tenía la razón por sobre el otro.

¡Eres un verdadero idiota Ronald Weasley! — Hermione ya no pudo controlarse, claro que le echaría en cara algunas cuantas cositas —. ¿No eras tú el que quería un autógrafo de Viktor? — le espetó igual de sarcástica —. Lo alucinas desde los Mundiales — le recordó señalándose la parte de la sien, como dándole a entender que estuvo loco por conseguir una firma del búlgaro en uno de sus pergaminos.

Eso es distinto… — trató de defenderse a su manera, sin cambiar el tono grosero —, yo no soy una mujer que se deja deslumbrar por "Vicky" — puntualizó burlonamente al final.

¡No le digas "Vicky"! — la chica se fue como tornado furioso, después de lanzarle una última mirada deseándole lo peor, y ni siquiera regresó a su lugar.

Ron pareció visiblemente contento por haberla hecho enfadar. Le arruinó la noche y eso parecía alegrarlo. Se dejó caer en su asiento con una mueca de sarcástico placer al verla salir del Gran Comedor, y no pudo guardarse la grosería de tratar un tanto despectivo al búlgaro cuando éste fue a preguntarles si habían visto a su joven acompañante. Todavía se atrevió a echar más leña a la lumbre. Al dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor, una vez anunciado el final de la fiesta, cerca de la medianoche, Harry y Ron toparon con Hermione y Viktor Krum, quien se despidió efusivamente de la joven besándole caballerosamente la mano. La castaña hizo de cuenta que no los vio y subió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, tan veloz como le permitía el atuendo de gala. El pelirrojo bufó por lo bajo y, sin esperar al de gafas, pues en ese momento Cedric Diggory, que se acercó junto con Cho Chang, quiso hablar con el moreno, subió también la escalinata tratando de alcanzar a Hermione… tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

¿Te encantó que "Vicky" Krum te besara la mano? — le dijo al llegar a su lado antes de que ella pudiera siquiera entrar por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Aun no habían llegado los demás y los que no habían ido al baile estarían durmiendo. La chica sólo le dirigió una breve mirada de molestia y prefirió hacer de cuenta que ni lo escuchó. Con paso firme se dirigía hacia la escalerilla del cuarto de las chicas.

Yo se que sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti — él la detuvo por un brazo y se le acercó un poco antes de permitirle un paso más —. Es un hombre mayor que querrá abusar de tu ingenuidad.

¿Acaso ese torpe tarado mental creía conocerla bien? ¿Le parecía que ella era tan tonta como para no distinguir a alguien con negras intenciones? Ya tiene quince años, ya no es una niña pequeña. Además Viktor únicamente le lleva tres años, no es tan viejo. Dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

¿Crees que yo no podría defenderme de los abusivos? — lo miró desafiante, aguantando las ganas de abofetearlo por inmaduro, por pensar que ella sería una chica fácil —. Yo también soy mayor que tú, Ronald — puntualizó llamándolo por su nombre de pila —, y puedo darme cuenta de más cosas.

No lo creo — contrario él, hablaba como si quisiera hacer que entrara en razón —. Tú no conoces a los hombres… ni de lo que pueden ser capaces.

¡Ja, los conocía mejor de lo que el pelirrojo creía! Por lo menos ya había aprendido a distinguir a los necios idiotas y a los retrasados mentales. Lo empujó un poco para alejarlo de ella.

¡Pues si tanto te molestó que saliera con alguien más — le gritó muy alto, ya no podía contener el llanto de rabia y dolor… ¿cómo podía el ojiazul ser tan insensible con ella? —, ya sabes que hacer la próxima vez!

Harry llegó en el momento justo para alcanzar a escuchar la rabiosa contestación… ese par y sus peleas a veces lo desesperaban.

¿¡A qué te refieres! — alegó el pecoso levantando también la voz.

¡La próxima vez que haya un baile — sollozó tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz — pídemelo primero, y no como tu último recurso!

¿Eh? — Ron abrió y cerró la boca anonadado… ¿qué tenía que ver el baile con su preocupación hacia ella, para que ningún tipo la lastimara? —. ¿Qué? — parpadeó fuertemente y después recompuso un gesto de ironía —. ¡Ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso!

¡Torpe! — le dio bruscamente la espalda y se retiró a su habitación, sin despedirse del de ojos esmeraldas, quien se quedó viendo la escena sin atreverse a hablar también.

¿Ya viste Harry? — dijo el ojiazul como volviendo a la realidad, aunque su gesto antes molesto parecía un poco sonso —. Hasta Hermione sabe que tengo razón… deberíamos haber ido al baile juntos.

El de ojos verdes prefirió guardarse su opinión, pero indirectamente estaba de acuerdo con su amiga. Después de esto, al menor de los Weasley se le quitaron las ganas de seguir admirando a Viktor Krum, pues la miniatura del jugador búlgaro que había adquirido en los Mundiales, terminó despedazada y en la basura.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba constituido de peligrosas pruebas, así que todavía faltaban algunos incidentes más relacionados con el protagonista de la serie y la pareja que tiene por amigos. Especialmente estos dos se vieron metidos una vez más en el centro de un acalorado debate por culpa de Viktor Krum.

En la segunda prueba, que se realizaría en el lago, los campeones tendrían que rescatar su tesoro… la persona que en esos momentos era la más valiosa para ellos. Harry pensó en Ron, Viktor Krum en Hermione… ¿por qué se le había ocurrido eso? La pobre Hermione estaba tan colorada y muerta de la vergüenza, que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a Ron cuando la profesora McGonagall les comunicó la noticia. Ellos habían pensado que los reprendería por ayudar manifiestamente a Harry para resolver el enigma del huevo chirriante. Por lo menos se abstuvieron de decir algo cuando fueron conducidos a su presencia por Fred.

Aquí están profesora McGonagall — dijo Fred al entrar en el despacho de la profesora —. Juntos, tal y como me lo pidió… no fue difícil — se sonrió un poco picaresco —, generalmente se hacen mutua compañía.

Gracias señor Weasley — le interrumpió la mujer con un poco de molestia —, y guarde sus comentarios para mejor ocasión… Señor Weasley, señorita Granger… — los miró con algo de suspicacia, ambos se agacharon… ¿acaso era una falta grave tratar de ayudar a su amigo? Comparado con los otros, Harry era apenas un aprendiz en todo —, siéntense por favor.

Si desea algo más… — dijo Fred con parsimonia.

Puede retirarse señor Weasley — le dijo con gravedad —, y cierre al salir.

Como usted ordene profesora — antes de irse les dedicó a los amigos una sonrisita de suficiencia, como si él supiera todo —. Pórtate bien pequeño Ronnie.

El menor de los Weasley decidió guardarse una palabrota, y sólo le dedicó una mirada de enfado a su hermano.

Bien — dijo la anciana profesora al sentarse frente a ellos —, esperemos a que lleguen los demás.

¿Los demás? — Ron no pudo quedarse callado, y recibió un pellizco disimulado de Hermione.

Si señor Weasley — observó McGonagall un poco más serena —, los demás "tesoros" de los campeones… en está ocasión, el señor Potter tendrá que rescatarlo a usted de las profundidades del lago.

¿Y… Hermione que tiene que ver? — parpadeó un poco asombrado en tanto que a la muchacha también se le hizo raro… no porque Harry escogiera a Ron como su "tesoro", al fin que eran como hermanos, sino porque no veía cual era su papel en eso.

La señorita Granger es el "tesoro" del joven Viktor Krum — respondió con parquedad la profesora.

El ojiazul tenía la boca abierta con incredulidad cuando la profesora McGonagall les explicó a todos los "tesoros" de que se trataba la competencia y cual era su finalidad… ¿cómo podía el idiota de Viktor Krum considerar a Hermione como la persona más importante para él, si apenas la conocía? Eso era atreverse demasiado. La chica también pensaba lo mismo, aunque en otros términos. En el fondo se sentía halagada que alguien, aparte de sus padres, la considerara significativa, pero le gustaría que ese alguien fuera otro. No porque Viktor le cayera mal, pero lo sentía demasiado apresurado y eso no le gustaba nada. Después de la explicación los hicieron dormir con una poción, cuyo efecto terminaría en cuanto emergieran del agua.

_Herrmione_ — dijo Viktor Krum en cuanto salieron del fondo del lago, mientras su cabeza recuperaba su forma humana —, ya estas a salvo.

La muchacha abrió los ojos en el instante de asomar fuera, encontrándose en la no muy agradable postura de estar entre los brazos del búlgaro. Parpadeó un poco y trató de alejarse de él.

¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? — dijo esforzándose por nadar a la orilla.

No lo se — contestó el muchacho sin dejarla avanzar mucho, como deseando seguir a su lado y esperando que le diera las gracias de mejor manera.

Viktor — le apuró pataleando un poco —, se nadar. Mejor apúrate para que te den tu puntaje… Cedric ya ha llegado — señaló con la cabeza hacia donde todos esperaban por los campeones.

Resignado, el joven avanzó tras ella. En lo que se secaban le habló para hacerle una petición, más la chica no le prestaba demasiada atención, dirigiendo la ansiosa mirada al lago, en espera del arribo de sus amigos. Cuando los vio salir del agua suspiró tranquila. Harry llegaba con Ron, y con la hermana pequeña de Fleur apoyada en su brazo. La francesa les besó a ambos en las mejillas, visiblemente agradecida porque salvaron a su hermanita… ella tuvo dificultades y no pudo terminar la prueba. La expresión del pelirrojo fue más atontada de lo habitual en cuanto los labios de la rubia tocaron su piel. La castaña se enfurruñó… Ron no podía ser más evidentemente idiota de lo que ya era, así que le dedicó su atención a su amigo de gafas para disimular su desagrado, olvidándose también del búlgaro. Éste trató de llamar nuevamente su interés pero sin mucho resultado, pues la de alborotados cabellos estaba felicitando efusivamente a su compañero después de haber oído la puntuación de los jueces.

Algunos meses más adelante de la segunda prueba… Rita Skeeter se atrevió a picarles más la cresta a algunos.

Los alumnos de cuarto curso de Slytherin, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y otros, cuchicheaban y se burlaban sin mucho disimulo señalando a nuestros amigos, que en ese momento se acercaban a la mazmorra para la clase de Pociones con Snape.

¡Aquí hay algo que te interesa, Granger! — rió más abiertamente Pansy Parkinson lanzándoles una revista. La aludida la tomó algo apurada… ¿qué era tan gracioso que hasta la invitaban a leer? Debía ser algo bastante feo, pues de hecho nunca la habían tratado muy bien como para ahora dignarse a prestarle una revista.

En ese momento asomó el profesor Snape, indicándoles con una fría mirada que era hora de entrar al aula y no de perder el tiempo afuera. Después de que empezaron a elaborar la poción correspondiente a ese día, la castaña se dio un breve espacio para leer el artículo en cuestión. Los tres amigos hicieron la lectura en silencio. Primeramente Hermione parpadeó con incredulidad en lo que leían el texto, en cuanto terminaron se rió por lo bajo y dejó la revista en su asiento, tapándose la boca para serenarse. Ron y Harry la miraron con gestos de asombro.

¡Menuda estupidez! — dijo con sorna, dedicándoles a los de Slytherin una mirada burlona al percatarse de que no les habían quitado la vista de encima —. Sólo alguien con falta de cerebro se toma en serio los artículos de esa Rita.

Pero te pintó como si fueras… — observó Ron en un susurro — un tipo de… "mujer fatal" — concluyó y se sonrojó al siguiente segundo, consiguiendo que la joven volviera a llorar de risa —. Al menos así llama mi madre a las mujeres que juegan con los hombres — explicó avergonzado.

Harry tuvo que palmearle la espalda a Hermione para que se controlara. Recuperando la respiración continuaron trabajando… la de alborotados cabellos, a pesar de haberse retrasado un poco mientras casi se revolcaba de la risa, consiguió adelantar a todos en muy poco tiempo. Su poción ya se cocía a fuego lento en tanto que sus amigos no habían conseguido machacar los escarabajos correctamente. Aprovechando ese instante de calma, la muchacha murmuró un poco preocupada.

Lo que no me explico es como pudo enterarse.

¿De qué? — preguntó Ron volviendo la vista a ella, sin dejar de triturar los escarabajos, pero sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo —. ¿Acaso has usado de verdad un filtro de amor?

No seas tan ingenuo Ron — dijo mirándolo con disgusto —, yo no necesito hacer algo como eso, ¿para qué? — regresó a mover su poción —. A lo que me refiero es a como se enteró de que Viktor me invitó de vacaciones a Bulgaria.

¿Entonces es verdad que te invitó? — al pelirrojo casi se le cae la quijada sobre la mesa… y seguía desintegrando el polvo de los escarabajos. Harry sonrió tontamente… ¿qué tenía de malo pasar las vacaciones en Bulgaria? Tal vez fuera entretenido.

Pues sí… — Hermione se puso bastante colorada y desvió la vista de las azules pupilas de su amigo, tratando también de apartarse de él, como queriendo desaparecer de su presencia —. Me lo pidió cuando salimos del lago — su tono se hizo un susurro bajo, sentía la mirada acusadora sobre su persona.

¿Y tú que le dijiste? — el joven le cuestionó un tanto brusco, haciendo mucho ruido en la mesa con la piedra del molino… definitivamente la poción pasó a segundo término para el pecoso —. ¿Aceptaste su invitación? — pareció reprenderla con la gravedad de su voz.

No… — la chica trató de defenderse, sin atreverse a levantar la vista, esperando que Ron no volviera a enojarse tanto como en el baile de navidad —. Yo estaba preocupada por ustedes, se estaban tardando demasiado — y hasta pareció hacerse más pequeña de lo que ya es al lado del pelirrojo.

Harry estaba anonadado, pero no por el hecho de que Krum hubiera invitado a su amiga a pasar unos días en su país, sino porque Ron se mostrara… ¿celoso por Hermione? Y, por una vez en el transcurso de su amistad, que la chica no se haya atrevido a contestarle con molestia a pesar de que el pelirrojo no tenía ningún derecho de prohibirle nada.

Snape los descubrió platicando, los separó y los castigo a los tres por andar perdiendo su tiempo en leer tonterías, aunque estuvieran relacionadas con ellos.

El final de ese curso, el final del Torneo, fue una verdadera tragedia. Lord Voldemort tenía maquinado todo para que Harry Potter entrara al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esos habían sido sus planes, y para ello utilizó en Hogwarts a un fiel mortífago: Barty Croch Jr., el cual se hizo pasar por Ojoloco Moody para poder cumplir con los objetivos de su señor. Todo esto también fue posible gracias a la ayuda, una vez más, de Peter Pettigrew, quien fue a buscar a su amo, o lo que quedara de él, el día en que escapó al fin de su encierro en forma de rata. Pero las cosas no le salieron tan bien como hubiera querido, pues junto con Harry llegó Cedric Diggory, el cual tuvo que ser asesinado a sangre fría para que no hubiera testigos indeseables. Pero Harry consiguió escapar llevándose el cuerpo de Cedric consigo, y así pudo poner al corriente a toda la comunidad mágica del regreso del peligroso mago. No todos estuvieron dispuestos a creer en eso, pero Dumbledore comprendió que el día que había estado temiendo por catorce años, el día en que Voldemort reapareciera con todo su poder, había llegado y era menester enfrentarlo. Hasta los alumnos de las otras escuelas llegaron a comprender lo delicado de la situación. Si ese malvado señor Oscuro dominaba Inglaterra, expandiría su reinado de terror por todo el mundo, e incluso los muggles sufrirían las consecuencias de eso, tal vez siendo tratados peor que esclavos. Era tiempo de estar unidos, pues la amistad, la confianza, la esperanza, la unidad, y el amor, eran las armas poderosas para desafiarlo.

El día de la partida…

Fleur Delacour se acercó a donde se encontraban los tres amigos esperando por los carruajes que los conducirían a la estación de Hogsmeade, en donde tomarían el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a Londres. Esa última semana había sido triste, a pesar de que Harry había ganado el Torneo, de buena forma podría decirse; el ambiente estaba cargado de pesadumbre por la muerte de Cedric, y de incertidumbre por el retorno de Voldemort… ¿cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del mago tenebroso?

_Au revoir Hagy_ — dijo al llegar a su lado, plantándole un beso en cada mejilla —. _Gabgielle_ te manda saludos también… espero _vegte pgonto_ — y le dedicó una suave caricia en la coronilla, haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera visiblemente incómodo.

Que te vaya bien Fleur — Ron fue el que se despidió en tono soñador, mirándola con ojos de borrego.

_Au revoir_ igualmente_ paga_ ti _Gon_ — le sonrió y se volvió sobre sus pasos.

Parecía que el pelirrojo estaba buscando las adecuadas palabras en francés para pedirle un beso, a lo que Hermione casi suelta un bufido de desaprobación, más no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento Viktor Krum se le acercó para despedirse también… si ella se lo permitiera igualmente la besaría.

_Herrmione_… ¿podrías acompañarme por favor? — dijo tomándola delicadamente por los hombros.

Eee… claro — afirmó avergonzada y se dejó llevar por el búlgaro, a un sitio un poco apartado de sus amigos.

Ron se olvidó completamente de la francesa al notar la cercanía de Krum y no les quitó la vista de encima.

¡No te tardes, que ya van a llegar los carruajes! — le gritó un poco, más dejó que Harry fuera el encargado de vigilar la llegada de los vehículos para apartarles uno.

La joven castaña estaba visiblemente incómoda también, aunque le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al jugador cuando este le dio un abrazo y le acarició un mechón de cabello mientras le decía que se cuidara de meterse en algo peligroso. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su amigo ojiazul, cuyo gesto parecía un tanto enfadado cuando vio que el búlgaro abrazaba a la muchacha. Regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás.

Fue un _verrdadero_ placer _conocerr_ al _grran_ _Harrry Potterr_ — dijo Krum estrechándole la mano al chico de gafas —. Te deseo buena _suerrte _— agregó con sinceridad.

Igualmente — respondió el de ojos verdes con cortesía, despidiéndose también al corresponder el apretón.

Ron pareció debatirse un poco consigo mismo.

¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? — soltó al fin dirigiéndose al jugador —. Te he admirado desde los mundiales… juegas muy bien.

_Clarro_… es un gusto _parra_ mi — contestó el joven, y le firmó el libro que el pelirrojo le pasó para dicho recuerdo.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente ante esa acción…

La relación entre ellos, Ron y Hermione, apenas estaba floreciendo, y pasarían muchos sucesos más antes de que alguno se animara a dar el paso definitivo.


End file.
